


Just a kiss

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin has to scrub the tiles of Arthur's rooms
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #404:Random Dialogue 3





	Just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread! Glad to be back after a long time without writing any drabble!

The tiles were black with ashes. And Merlin’s hard scrubbing didn’t seem to have any effect. It was like the ashes had fused with the stone.

  


Arthur must have known it was an impossible task when he had asked Merlin to do it. It was some kind of punishment for something Merlin should have done but hadn’t because once again Arthur hadn’t voiced his wants.

  


Merlin sighed, looking at the dark tiles. He was going to still be there at the end of the day at that rhythm. 

  


A light knock on the door got him out of his though. Who could be knocking at that time of the day? The door opened to reveal Percival who entered Arthur’s rooms.

  


“Percy?”

  


“I daren’t’ stay long. I just had to see you.”

  


Merlin stood up and joined the Knight who immediately took him in his arms.

  


“Just a kiss and I’ll let you work.”

  


“It’s never just a kiss, you know that.”

  


“I’ve never heard you complain,” Percival said before finally giving Merlin that kiss.

  


Of course, they didn’t stop after just one kiss…

  


***

  


“Arthur is gonna kill us.” Merlin said when he finally caught his breath. 

  


“Why? He’ll never know what happened.”

  


“His bed reeks of sex.”

  


“Aren’t you the one changing the sheets?”

  


“I’ll never have time to do it before he comes back from his council meeting!”

  


Merlin started to panic but was calmed by Percival kissing him again.

  


“Or we could go for one last round and then you’ll use these powers of yours to change the sheets and scrub the floor.”

  


Merlin tensed.

  


“What… What did you say?”

  


“I said you could use your magic,” Percival said, in a very calm tone.

  


“You... You know?”

  


Merlin was too shocked to keep denying it.

  


“Merlin… Arthur is perhaps too dumb to see what’s in front of his eyes but that doesn’t mean it’s everyone’s case.”

  


“But…”

  


“No “but”. I’ve known for sometimes and it doesn’t change anything for me… So can we go one with the sex or are you still freaking out?”

  


Percival helped Merlin make his choice by stroking his dick.

  


***

  


Arthur came back to his rooms to find it empty. The tiles in front of the hearts were glistening and the whole place seemed to have been scrubbed and soaped up.

  


Merlin had clearly outdone himself. 

  


Or at least, that was what Arthur thought until he found underpants that weren’t his under his pillow!


End file.
